inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sango 珊瑚
Welcome Hi, welcome to InuYasha! Thanks for your edit to the Sango page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dantman (Talk) 03:25, November 24, 2010 Ryujin no Tessaiga I don't think you should move any Final Act episode pages. It's pretty much the policy of the site for them to be named as they are. Thank you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 16:48, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:List of published media Okay, I think I did as you've asked. Go see =) セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 15:20, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Images Rowan Salazar (Owls) 21:12, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Episode 166–67 Hello! Can you upload some screenshots from these episodes (especially ep. 166) of Goryomaru, Gyoja (the kids), Hakudoshi, Inuyasha group and others? A face shot of Goryomaru would be amazing too (the current one is Low quality). Thanks, [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 06:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks in advance! As for the sliders, yeah I know the characters pic is edited. It is not a fan-art, so I guess it's okay. I re-sized it to 673 x 410, but I guess it's not enough. I'll crop them further :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 13:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::LOL =D [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 13:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Ich würde dich gerne zu uns ins Anime Couples Wiki einladen. Kitty3989 22:54, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Sara Asano I'm not sure how to go about this, but you have been moving pages based on something you have read on another website. Please keep in mind that our source material is not exclusive to such sites. I do not think you should move pages which are not necessarily incorrect as they currently exist without a discussion with other contributors. Thank you. Please do not undo any of my moves without further discussion, as I do not want to get into an edit war with anyone. Thank you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 20:35, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Nazuna Hi Sango chan. Does 'Nazuna' mean "Shepherd's purse" lol? I used Google Translate (again!) By the way, you don't have to add meaning to all the pages the anonymous user tags with "Name meaning: " =) 良牙 (talk) 14:33, February 4, 2012 (UTC) : That's the reason I don't add it into character infobox! XD I still wonder who(anonymous user) do these. Sango 珊瑚 14:36, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah, that user has been adding that to many articles. They were also blocked by Serena, once :O I've notified the user and LOL they ask you for the meanings :D 良牙 (talk) 14:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well, I just know some of the Kanji. Actually not all of Inuyasha characters are having kanji as their names(but character infobox just show kanji, nor hiragana nor katakana). You say block by our admin, no wonder some of the articles have such notifications. :S But once I put their names into character infobox for unnamed Japanese names, I'll try to check back by surfing Inuyasha official websites, especially Sunrise and YTV. " Sango 珊瑚 14:45, February 4, 2012 (UTC)